


Welcome Home

by MariaAD



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo-can-handle-himself-thank-you-very-much, Children, Durin Family, Durin Feels, Durincest, Eventual Smut, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Middle Earth, Mpreg, Thorin-is-not-a-jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dark brown curls flew in all directions as he ran as quickly as his little legs could carry him. His face was lit up in a happy smile and his blue eyes were sparkling with joy". After almost slipping a few times, earning a small gasp from the person closely following him, he threw himself into his father’s arms.</p><p>Thorin wrapped his arms around his son and swirled around as he rose from his knees, earning a laugh from the boy. A familiar laughter drew Thorin's attention and his colder blue eyes met Bilbo's warm amber ones. They both smiled."</p><p>Originally things do not look so bright for our dear dwarfs and hobbit, but here I give you my ultimate happy ending. Sweet relationships, children and thriving kingdoms! And some explanations as to how things turned around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> All pairs will get their time in the spot light, though Thorin/Bilbo will have the most, especially in the beginning.
> 
> The chapters will, hopefully every time, be made out of: First part is present (My present, about two years from BofA.), then there will be a flash back (they will vary both in length and content.(I need to explain how things will work out and also have some fun with pregnant Dwarfs and such.;) )), in the end were back to the present.

A small calm breeze found its way through the air. The temperature signalled spring and the birds were singing to their hearts contents, all were busy and there were always new things that needed to be done.

 

The proud king stroked his pony as they stood waiting for the rest of his small company.

A smile dominated his face as he looked towards their destination. He had been king under the mountain for almost two years now, and never had his life seemed more complete.

 

"We're ready uncle."

Thorin looked to his blond nephew, now by his side on his own pony, and nodded.

"Tauriel provided me with the needed herbs, and she'll visit us in a week or two."

"Excellent Fili, now shall we?"

Thorin gestured towards the mountain and Fili nodded with a smile, but before they continued riding they both looked towards the forest behind them.

Thorin bowed his head whilst laying a hand over his heart, as did Fili. In the distance right at the border of the forest stood the eleven king, high on his stag, a few soldiers by his side, he too bowed his head in a respectful goodbye.

The small company, being not only Thorin and Fili but also Dwalin, Nori, Bofur and Bifur, then began to ride towards their home.

 

**_About two years earlier._ **

 

Bilbo felt his whole body shake as he walked through the halls of Erebor. It was only a few days ago Thorin had banished him and it was still in his mind, clear as ever. Bilbo had never seen such hatred and hurt in the Kings eyes, and the tone of his voice as he yelled at him cut its way through his heart, if it wasn’t for the shock Bilbo would have cried.

It wasn’t until he reached the tent in the elven camp. Gandalf had just entered with him as Bilbos legs gave in and he fell to the floor, tears already streaming down his face.

 

Now here he was, walking towards the Kings chambers.

A lot had happened since he had left the lonely mountain, a war had been fought, the dwarfs had won but not without a good amount of help from the woodland elves and lake town men. Many lives had been lost and many more had been hurt. Fili and Kili had been badly hurt but had been awake regularly since the war ended, Thorin on the other hand still had his eyes closed he had not moved since he fell to the ground after beheading Arzog. It wasn’t certain he would ever wake.

 

Balin, Ori and Dwalin had entered his tent about an hour ago, and Bilbo had known something was wrong from the start. Bilbo had quickly pushed his newly discovered “problem” aside wiping the tears from his eyes.

They had all, even Dwalin, been on the verge of tears as they begged him to come back to the mountain, this was the moment Bilbo had learned that the king had not yet seen the outcome of the war.

 

“We need you Bilbo!”

The look in the young Ori’s eyes said it all and Bilbo soon found it impossible to refuse.

 

_“He cares for you lad. He really does.”_

Balin had grabbed Bilbos hand and looked at him with a look that woke some small hope in Bilbo.

Maybe Thorin wasn’t lost to them, to him, maybe it was possible to fight the gold sickness and get the Thorin Bilbo had come to love back. Maybe there was still a chance for a future for the three of them.

 

Balin, who had been walking in front of Bilbo since they reached the mountain, stopped by a large door and knocked with a worried look in his eyes. Oin was the one to open the door and he gave a small grunt as he stepped aside, his eyes only resting on Bilbo for a short while.

 

They entered the room.

 

Was it not for the figure in the large bed calming his attention, Bilbo might have noticed the greatness of the Kings bedroom, now his eyes rested on the king and he breathed in quickly when he could see him properly.

The old king was on his bed, his bandage bound chest told a tale as to how damaged the rest of his body was, and Bilbo felt the tears rush to his eyes as he walked closer.

 

“He has many cuts and bruises, and he lost a lot of blood.”

Balin followed Bilbo to Thorins bed. Bilbo stayed silent as he walked to the kings side, settling himself on the bed near his head. Bilbos whole body had stiffened just before the door had opened, but as he had seen Thorin laying there he had relaxed, even in this state he had that effect on him.

 

Bilbo carefully caressed Thorins cheek, the tears in his eyes were now running down his cheeks. He wanted Thorin back, he wanted to once again be able to look into those intense blue eyes and see that heart melting smile. He wanted the king to be his again, to once again offer every inch of his being to him and hear him whisper his name.

 

“Thorin.”

Bilbo began and the dwarfs in the room almost held their breath.

“Thorin son of Thrain, King under the mountain.”

Bilbo almost whispered.

“We need you back, need you to lead us.”

He wiped a tear from his own cheek.

“I need you.”

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Thorins cheek. Looking at the kings calm expression the thought of losing him dominating his thoughts, Bilbo rested his hand on his cheek and ignored the other dwarfs in the room as he spoke.

“I’m pregnant Thorin.”

Gasps could be heard through the group of dwarfs in the room and they looked to each other, Balin, Dwalin and Ori now understanding the presence of Gandalf and Elrond in the tent and also Bilbos red eyes.

Bilbo, only concentrating on Thorin, once again caressed the Kings cheek.

“There’s nothing I want more in this world than for you to be a part of.. our childs future.”

Bilbo held back a sob, mostly successful.

“Our child needs you. I need you.”

He once again kissed Thorins cheek and then whispered.

“I love you.”

 

Balin wiped the tears from his cheeks before he looked towards the others in the room. A few exchanged nods before they turned around and walked out, leaving Bilbo alone with the king.

All hoped the words from their Hobbit could awaken the king, and most of all banish the gold sickness so Thorin would be able to take his place as the rightful ruler of the lonely mountain.

The news of the baby the Hobbit was carrying only made them all hope more, the love between the two had been visible throughout the journey, and all had hoped things would change after the two had found each other. (What Bilbo and Thorin never realised was that the company had all heard them on the special night they had shared in the forest.)

 

Bilbo barely noticed the dwarfs leaving the room, now it was only Thorin and him. Bilbo rested himself carefully a top of Thorins chest, eyes fixated on the king. Would Thorin wake or would his wounds overcome the strong dwarf, Bilbo hoped for the first but no matter, he would stay by his side as long as possible.

A slight fear, that the gold sickness still had a hold of him if he woke, roamed Bilbos thoughts, and he fell asleep with an uneasy mind.

 

_Almost 4 hours later._

 

Thorin opened his eyes with an annoying amount of difficulty. The light in the room cut its way through his head making him winch slightly, he felt like he had been sleeping for days.

That’s when the memories began flashing before him.

The quest, trolls, elves, goblins, orcs, Beon, more elves, barrels, Bard, men, Smaug, gold, the arcenstone and Bilbo.

Thorins eyes shot open this time. He vaguely remembered banishing the little hobbit, the look in his eyes as he screamed at him, it cut through his heart and Thorin would have slapped himself had it not been for the pain in his body, how could he had acted that way.

Here he claimed to not be his grandfather, and still he banished the one he loved more than anything, for doing what everyone who understood the situation should have done. The arcenstone was after all one of the things that really woke the gold sickness in his grandfather, and also himself.

 

The war. Fighting the orcs, Arzog, and then Fili, Kili - everyone fighting for their life as the elves and men arrived. He had killed Arzog, and then he remembered nothing after that.

Thorin put two and two together.

So he was hurt, and judging by the pain flowing through him, badly. The feeling of having slept for days suddenly made sense. But if it had been days then what about..

 

His stream of thoughts stopped as he finally noticed the person resting on his chest.

Thorin looked at the hobbit, slightly shocked, the last thing he remembered was after all banishing him.

 

Words suddenly sounded in his head.

_“Our child needs you. I need you.”_

Bilbo was pregnant!?

 

Thorin saw a few flashes form the night him and Bilbo had shared in the woods, it was during the quest and after that Thorin had sworn, only in his own mind, to offer all of his being to the Hobbit. Then they had reached the lonely mountain and everything had changed, Thorin had suddenly lost himself and the night was almost forgotten.

 

Thorin looked at the sleeping Hobbit on his chest, the calm look on his face made Thorin smile and hope to wake up to that face every day.

He then frowned thinking of his own actions, of how they had ended their relationship. He clearly had to apologise, and hopefully Bilbo would forgive him.

 

“Bilbo.”

His voice was hoarse and small but still the Hobbit stirred at the mentioning of his name.

 

Bilbo, dreaming of some of the dangerous adventures the company had had, heard his name in the distance and began to wake. Before opening his eyes he remembered where he was and he sat up quickly, his eyes now open and searching for the person calling him in the room, when there was no one to be seen Bilbo frowned.

“Bilbo.”

Again his name, but this time he recognised the voice. He froze for a moment before he turned to look at the king, still sitting on his bed one hand on his chest.

“Thorin!”

Bilbo quickly removed his hand from the kings chest and looked at him with a scared and worried look. When the king remained calm Bilbo relaxed a bit, he then looked shortly toward the door to some extend hoping someone would enter, this could soon get quite awkward.

“Bilbo...”

He said the Hobbits name a third time, and had he not began coughing he would have continued.

 

Bilbo gave a slight jump as the king coughed, then he realised having slept for more than two days might make ones throat quite dry. He turned towards the table by the bedside, a glass and a flask of water stood there. He soon had the glass filled and then he leaned closer to the still coughing king.

“Here drink this.”

Thorin, his face twisted in a painful grimace, gladly let Bilbo lead the glass to his mouth. Bilbo had his other hand at the back of his head, helping him hold it up.

Soon the King was able to breathe properly and he just had to ignore the now larger amount of pain he felt in his body.

 

The two were now just looking at each other, both blushing slightly.

“Thorin I..”

“Bilbo.”

Thorin stopped him lifting one of his own arms up and grabbing Bilbos hand.

“I find myself, once again, needing to apologize to you. I have behaved horribly.”

 

Bilbo was about to comment but Thorin squeezed his hand and continued.

“In my right mind or not, it was horrible to treat you like that. You did the only thing that could have been done to ever change things. Had you not given the arcenstone away my people would have surely died in the war, led by a blinded king.”

Bilbo who had been looking at their hands now found the courage to look into Thorins intense eyes.

 

“Bilbo Baggins. I am forever indebted to you, but I fear I will never be able to give you something as great as what you have given me.”

Thorin smiled, a sad look in his eyes, as he looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo squeezed his hand and moved, if possible, closer to the king on the bed.

The look In Thorins eyes, and the tone of his voice as he spoke, made Bilbos hope rise quickly. The fog that had covered the kings mind seemed to have evaporated and Bilbo felt that their future finally looked bright. He breathed in and pushed the fear of rejection away as he spoke.

“I only wish that you, Thorin, will help me raise our child.”

Thorins eyes went wide for a moment as the words he had heard in his mind were indeed true, he then smiled, Bilbo clearly relaxing at that.

“My dear Master Baggins, Bilbo.. I love you with all my being, and to raise our child along with you would mean pure happiness to me.”

Bilbo smiled as tears filled his eyes, he couldn’t help but think that no one would ever be able to utter words that gave him such happiness ever again. He squeezed Thorins hand and leaned forward, he was not able to contain himself anymore and soon their lips met in a soft kiss.

Thorin tried to hold back the tears that filled his eyes as he saw Bilbos smile, he was happy that Bilbo distracted him with the kiss and he quickly responded.

He tried to lift his other arm, the one not still holding Bilbos hand, wanting to pull Bilbo closer, but a large amount of pain shot through his body.

 

Bilbo noticed the kings flinch as he tried to move and pulled away.

“You’re in pain?!”

Thorin shook his head.

“Not.. Not from the kiss.”

Bilbo only laughed at the king as he got up from the bed.

“Of cause not, I know I’m not that bad a kisser.”

 

Thorin smiled as he watched Bilbo walk towards the door, most likely to fetch a healer.

Bilbo opened the door and only just managed to dodge the wave of dwarfs that fell through the door, all had clearly been listening in.

Oin grunted as he walked over the others, earning a pained sound here and there, and continued towards Thorin on the bed, it seemed he had been denied access as the others wanted Bilbo and Thorin to have time together.

Bilbo laughed and looked towards Thorin who chuckled; he would not have expected any less of his nosy company.

 

_The dwarfs now in the room, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Gloin and Oin got a conformation, both from Thorin and Bilbo, that their king was indeed back to his old self. The happiness quickly spread throughout the room and then also out into the mountain, their King had awoken. Hugs were given to Bilbo whilst Oin kept them from hugging Thorin, not wanting any of his wounds to open._

 

Thorin, now feeling quite sleepy after all that commotion and energy his company filled the room with, was about to ask people to leave as a thought occurred to him.

“Fili! Kili!”

How could he have forgotten!

Oin grabbed Thorins shoulders as he sensed that the king was about to rise from his bed, he would not tolerate any of his patients leaving their beds without his permission.

Bilbo, having heard Thorins loud words, rushed to the kings side also to calm him.

“Their okay Thorin!”

Thorin looked into the Hobbits worried eyes and saw truth behind his words, the king then settled a bit.

 

_Thorin was informed of his nephews situation, that they were both healing and doing quite well, Fili had been out of his bed about a day sitting by Kilis bedside. Kilis case was worse but he had been awake a few times since the war, and his wounds were beginning to heal._

_After the information Thorin was calmer and he began to feel quite tired, a yawn later and Oin ordered everyone out of the kings chambers._

 

“Bilbo.”

The hobbit, on his way to follow the dwarfs out of the door, turned towards the king.

“Stay. Please.”

Thorin found it hard to keep his eyes open as he looked to the Hobbit. He wanted Bilbo by his side, and also he needed to ask him something before he could rest.

Bilbo smiled and after getting a slightly annoyed nod from Oin, he walked to Thorin side.

He paused for a while but then lifted the covers and crawled into the bed, settling himself by Thorins side.

The king smiled.

“Bilbo Baggins.”

Their eyes met.

“Will you be mine forever, and I yours?”

Bilbo smiled, tears once again showing in his eyes, and then he nodded.

“Forever and always yours, Thorin Okenshield.”

 

The two shared a tender kiss before Thorin fell asleep, a faint smile on his face. Bilbo watched him for a while before he closed his eyes.

Things would indeed change, and Bilbo believed it would be for the better. As long as he had Thorin by his side they would overcome everything together.

Nothing should separate him and His King!

 

_The days that followed the return of Bilbo and the king were hectic. A lot of things had to fall into place, and with Thorin becoming tired quite quickly they had to hurry things up, also Oin was quite displeased if Thorin didn’t get the rest the king needed._

_To everyone’s relief Thorins priorities had shifted, and the safety of his kingdom and good relations with the ones surrounding it had become very important, he wanted to create a safe environment for his and Bilbos child. The riches of Erebor was divided, still a lot remaining in the mountain, but all got their half and soon a joined rebuilt began. The dwarfs helped rebuild Lake town just as the men helped with Erebor._

_As things changed Bilbos mind often shifted to the ring in his pocket, and he finally decided he had to tell Gandalf.._

 

**_Back to the peaceful day around two years after._ **

****

Thorin looked upon the gates of Erebor as they were now walking towards them, having left the ponies in the stables close to the mountain.

The familiar creak of the gates opening sounded around them and Thorin looked around, his small company all smiling, happy to be back after spending a little over a week in the woodland realm.

 

“Daddy!”

The loud and with no doubt happy cry reached them all and brought an even bigger smile to their faces, though Thorins was the broadest.

 

Dark brown curls flew in all directions as he ran as quickly as his little legs could carry him. His face was lit up in a happy smile and his blue eyes were sparkling with joy. After almost slipping a few times, earning a small gasp from the person closely following him, he threw himself into his father’s arms.

 

Thorin wrapped his arms around his son and swirled around as he rose from his knees, earning a laugh from the boy. A familiar laughter drew Thorins attention and his colder blue eyes met warm amber ones, they both smiled.

 

Bilbo rested a hand on Thorins arm, wanting to embrace his love but unable to as their son took up all the space.

Thorin quickly shifted the toddler in his arms to rest on his hip, he then grabbed his Hobbit and pulled him closer.

The two shared a tender kiss, earning a small but high pitched “eww” from their son, something Thorins dear nephews had taught him.

 

Bilbo pulled away laughing, still looking into his Kings eyes.

“Welcome Home.”

 

Fili passed the happy little group, a large smile on his face, shortly greeting Bilbo with a hug and his little cousin with a kiss on the cheek. Fili had another person in mind as he walked into the mountain, and he did not plan to stop until he had located him.

“Fili..”

Fili stopped, frowning as he turned to meet the familiar eyes he was searching for.

“Kili!”

He ran to his brothers side, not understanding how he could have walked right past him. Then instead of hugging him he grabbed his shoulders.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting!?”

Kili laughed and shook his head at his overprotective brother.

“Fili, seriously, I’m pregnant not dying.”

He prevented his blond brother from commenting any further by pulling him close in a tender kiss.

Fili then pulled away shortly after, a shocked but happy look on his face as he looked to his brother and lover‘s stomach.

“You’re getting so big!”

 

Kili lifted and eyebrow, but couldn’t help but laugh at the panicked expression on his brothers face, as he realised he might just have said something wrong. And he had, no doubt, but now was not the time to be angry.

So Kili laughed and kissed a relieved Fili once again.

“Welcome Home.”

 

Dwalin smiled at the two brothers as he passed them, shortly scanning the front hall for his own lover.

As expected he was nowhere to be seen. Dwalin smiled whilst he shook his head, he knew exactly where to find him.

Walking through the mountain he happily greeted the familiar faces he passed, some demanding a hug others a head bump.

Finally he reached the library.

He walked through the doors, which had become quite familiar over the years he had been with his one.

There he was, his head buried in a book, and Dwalin smiled.

He gave a slight cough to draw his attention and soon eyes were fixed on him.

 

“Dwalin! You’re back!”

Ori almost jumped out of the chair, making Dwalin rush to his side placing strong familiar hands on his hips.

The young dwarf blushed and smiled at his warrior.

 

Dwalin, after making sure his love was fine, pulled him closer and claimed the young dwarfs lips in a rough kiss, he had missed him so.

Ori happily replied to the kiss and couldn’t help but smile as they had been at it for a while. He pushed away hands entwined in Dwalins jacket.

“I missed you.”

The two laughed as the words came from them both at the same time.

Their foreheads met, and after staring into each other’s eyes a short while Ori noticed Dwalins gaze shift to his stomach.

Dwalin smiled and covered Oris swollen belly with his warm hands.

“How’s our little dwarfling doing.”

Ori chuckled, it was always fun to see the fierce warrior be this gentle and loving.

“Lively as always. He seems to have quite the temper, just like his father.”

Ori grinned at Dwalin who once again met his eyes.

“Welcome Home”


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An uncomfortable feeling filled his body, and the urge to run away to hide and never let anyone near his ring was almost too overwhelming. He clenched his fists, then grabbed the ring and held it towards Gandalf and Elrond, who was now standing by the wizard’s side.  
> “I.. I found this in the Goblin caves!”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s anything you don’t understand, or if you’re just curious then please don’t hesitate to ask me, I have a lot of things thought through, but it’s quite difficult to get it all written down.

_The fire place had died out hours ago, and as the stone had cooled down, people had had to find other sources of warmth. At least until the fires would be started up again. Some merely tucked themselves in under the covers just a little bit more, others cuddled closer to the person at their side and then there were also the one’s unaffected by the cold._

_Summer was moving closer day by day, but the cold spring nights often gave the illusion it was heading in the other direction, and that they would have to go through another rough winter._

 

Bilbo yawned and drew the warm furs closer as he felt how cold the room had gotten, he longed for summer where the mountain was easier to keep warm, at least in the sleeping quarters.

Sensing the warmth from the dwarf by his side, Bilbo smiled. Whenever Thorin was away Bilbo would let their son join him in bed both to fight the cold but also the loneliness, being a Hobbit he really wasn’t built for cold weather. He was thankful their son had inherited his dwarf father’s ability to withstand cold better.

This time though, Thorin was home, and soon Bilbo snuggled closer to his large, soft and warm lover, putting his arm around him to get as close as possible.

 

Bilbo had to hold back a laugh, as a grunt and a snore sounded from his King.

Pulling himself closer and tightening his grip he felt slightly disappointed that his love slept in his undergarments, and not naked as he did in the summer. He quickly pushed the thought away as he knew mornings were never the time to awaken the kind of feelings those thoughts often brought forward.

A creak from the door soon reminded Bilbo why.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!”

Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh as the toddler had run to their bed, crawled upon it with some difficulty, and then just thrown himself on top of them both.

He turned away from Thorin, pulling their son with him as he did, he knew his loved one liked a bit of space when having been woken up in this manner.

He pulled his boy closer, holding him above himself as they were still in bed, and attacked him with kisses to his face. This earning the cutest laugh from the little boy.

Bilbos face was soon held back by two small hands, one on each cheek, blue eyes gleeing down at him.

“Morning Frerin.”

 

Frerin, when his breathing had calmed down after the kissing attack, let go of his mother’s face.

“Mommy! The red lady is here, and Bread!”

Bilbo chuckled at the name Frerin had found for Tauriel, as her name was too difficult for him, and also Bread was what Bard’s name had become.

 

_The small family then began to rise from bed, they could not leave their guests waiting for too long._

_Thorin having been shocked out of his sleep with a small knee to his stomach, just had to “punish” their little trouble maker before getting up._

_After a good tickle attack the king stood up and swung the, still laughing, toddler over his shoulder. He playfully threatened to throw him from the mountain, did he not learn to not jump in bed._

_Bilbo soon got his boys calmed down and dressed._

**_Past, shortly after the events of chapter one:_ **

 

Bilbo sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes fixated on the ring in his hand.

It had been almost three weeks since Thorin had awoken, and he along with both Fili and Kili was still healing. Bilbo had also decided, back then, to tell Gandalf about the ring he had found in the mountains.

 

Thorin and him had been sharing a bed ever since Bilbo had returned to Erebor. Everyone had been busy, and they never really had the time to talk about things, the future and other quite important issues, but they had been able to spend some time together and their relationship had grown, they felt closer than ever.

It definitely made Bilbo feel positive about the future, and his pregnancy was now an all the way through positive thing. Especially since that was one of the few things they actually got to talk about, and Thorin had made it his job to make Bilbo feel wanted, make him feel that the child was wanted.

All this had led Bilbo to think that revealing the ring to the wizard would be easy, but time and time again he had found himself making excuses to avoid the whole thing.

Why was a very good question. Bilbo knew nothing about the ring, it made him invisible that was it, but he had a feeling there was more to the small jewellery. He had sensed a darkness, pulling at him and luring him into holding the ring, sometimes even almost putting it on. He felt more and more protective towards the ring and the thought of losing it made anger and panic run through him.

And that worried him. He was worried about the magic that seemed to be in the ring, what if it could affect their child?

 

He clenched his hand around the ring and stood up, a determined look in his eyes.

 

_The Hobbit planted a soft kiss on the sleeping king’s cheek before he found his way out, heading towards the small elven camp a little distance from the lonely mountain._

_Walking through the quiet mountain he had to stop himself from turning around several times, his mind was a mess, but the thought of unknown magic hurting their child always made him continue._

_It was still dark outside, the coming winter having claimed most of the light both in the morning and evening. A cold chill found its way over the rough stone, and Bilbo regretted not taking on his warmer jacket._

_Soon he was at the elven camp, and as the guards recognised him he was free to walk to the wizard’s tent._

 

“Gandalf?”

Old eyes were soon fixated on him, as he had entered the tent, and the wizard lit up in a smile. Bilbo only sent a short nod towards Lord Elrond, who stood a few steps away from Gandalf.

“My dear Bilbo.”

Gandalf got up from the chair he had been relaxing in, whilst him and Elrond talked, and took a few steps towards the Hobbit. He noticed the nervous look in the small being’s eyes and frowned.

“What brings you here at this hour, old friend?”

The wizard tilted his head, he had sensed that Bilbo was carrying around some kind of secret, ever since they met up with him after their encounter with the Goblins, maybe the little being was finally ready to reveal whatever he had been hiding.

 

Bilbo cleared his throat and rubbed his slightly sweaty hands together, the ring was back in the pocket in his west.

An uncomfortable feeling filled his body, and the urge to run away to hide and never let anyone near his ring was almost too overwhelming. He clenched his fists, then grabbed the ring and held it towards Gandalf and Elrond, who was now standing by the wizard’s side.

“I.. I found this in the Goblin caves!”

 

Silence filled the tent as the two tallest looked at the Hobbit with confused frowns.

Bilbo shifted where he stood, a part of him had hoped the wizard knew exactly what they were dealing with, but judging from his expression he knew nothing.

He lowered his hand a bit.

“I used it, both in the caves and.. in Erebor, when I talked to Smaug.. It makes me invisible.”

Gandalf looked to Elrond at the last comment, both having a thoughtful and worried look in their eyes.

“Could it be?”

 

_The two, seemingly having some idea about what the ring could be, suddenly made Bilbo throw it into the fire in the camp._

_Soon Bilbo had a burning hot ring dropped into his palm, though it was cold as ever. Then the symbols began to show, and both Elrond and Gandalf’s eyes were now filled with slight fear._

_The two sat Bilbo down in the tent and then began to tell him the tale of the Ring._

 

“And it must be destroyed!”

Bilbo sat on a chair looking up at the two talking to him but also discussing amongst each other. Gandalf was pacing back and forth in the tent, mumbling in between talking, Elrond stood in one spot, a serious look on his face. Both were clearly thinking very hard.

“No one must know of the Ring!”

Gandalf had stopped and turned towards Bilbo. And the Hobbit looked at the wizard with big eyes, surprised by the sudden outburst.

He soon shook his head as an answer to the wizard staring at him.

“I… I won’t tell anyone.”

Bilbo had actually already thought the thought whilst Gandalf and Elrond had explained what the ring did to people. Bilbo had felt it himself, had seen what it had done to Gollum, and now he couldn’t help but imagine how things could turn out if Thorin was told.

He loved him, no doubt, but Thorin with gold sickness was all but the dwarf king he loved, and then a ring with this much power! If anything could reawaken the gold sickness Bilbo had no doubt it would be that.

 

Gandalf retreated with a sigh and began to mumble again, trying to figure out the plan to destroy the ring.

 

A thought occurred to Bilbo.

“What about the eagles?”

Gandalf stopped to look at Bilbo as though he had just given him a very tough riddle, Elrond too looked at the Hobbit with surprise.

Bilbo moved in the chair, feeling a little uncomfortable with the two staring at him, he continued as Gandalf gave him a little nod.

 

_Bilbo explained his little idea to the two. It was simple, getting the eagles to fly them to mount doom where they would cast the ring into the lava, and both Elrond and Gandalf let Bilbo talk. So it wasn’t until he had finished Gandalf explained the first and biggest problem, convincing the eagles to let them fly on them again._

_Soon the three began discussing, trying to figure out just how to make the plan work as it was the best one any of them could think of._

_In the end Gandalf made a decision. He would travel to the eagles and have a talk with their king. He would have to offer the eagles some kind of deal, and he was not willing to tell either Elrond or Bilbo about what he was planning to offer. They soon agreed and Gandalf quickly gathered his things._

 

“Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo looked up into the old wizard’s eyes, as he had just mounted his horse, and nodded, a little worried about the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes.

“You will have to be the one.”

Gandalf looked serious as he paused.

“The one to throw the ring into the fire. You cannot let any other being hold that ring.”

Bilbo nodded slowly, understanding full well what Gandalf was saying. Bilbo having had the ring for a while but still also having done this, revealed that he had it, showed that he was the one most likely to actually let it fall into the mountain.

“I will come to the Erebor with the eagles, and I will take you to the mountain and protect you from any danger that may occur. But my dear master Hobbit, the fate of this world rests on your shoulders.”

He couldn’t help but feel worried as the wizard spoke, but he nodded.

“I will carry this burden as long as it’s necessary, Gandalf, don’t fear I will not let anyone down.”

Gandalf smiled and nodded with a proud look in his eyes.

“The courage of a Hobbit.”

He gave Elrond a nod and grabbed his staff tighter before rushing his horse forward, disappearing from their line of sight.

 

_Bilbo and Elrond only talked for a few more minutes before they split, and Bilbo returned to the mountain._

_Bilbo was relieved to find Thorin still sleeping, and decided to go to the kitchens to fetch their breakfast._

_The day began and the usual business filled the mountain. Bilbo did what he could to not be too distracted by the thoughts of the ring and Gandalf, instead he spend his time with the still healing royals of the lonely mountain._

_Days passed and soon a little over two weeks had gone by. Bilbo hadn’t expected Gandalf to be back all that quickly, but he was still becoming more and more worried, and he also knew Thorin had noticed that there was something on his mind. He had been able to deliver a little white lie every time Thorin asked, mostly something regarding the pregnancy, but Bilbo could see his king was becoming more and more worried. He needed this problem gone, this ring._

_The high pitch screech of an eagle could be heard over the mountain nearly three weeks after Gandalf left._

 

Bilbo held his back pack in a firm grip as he walked along a path on the mountain. He and Elrond had found a spot on the mountain where it would be the easiest to meet with Gandalf, and to be sure the wizard would find it they had placed a flag. Bilbo was thankful they had been able to find a spot with an, in most cases, easy path leading to it.

He had left Thorin and the others shortly after having heard the eagle, and he hoped that his story was believable. It looked it so far, as no one had been following him.

He had said that he was going to meet up with king Thranduil, the elven king was going to give him advice regarding his pregnancy and most likely also examine him. Thorin had tried to interrupt, most likely wanting to come with him, but Bilbo had brushed him off quickly, telling him that he didn’t feel comfortable with having him there, and Elrond was coming too after all so he wouldn’t be alone. The pout the dwarf king had managed almost made Bilbo laugh.

The lie was far from safe, lord Elrond knew about it but there would be no one else to confirm after him, and Bilbo knew there was a chance the worrisome Thorin might find out it had been a lie. But he could not let that get to him, this quest was far more important, and if it ever became necessary Bilbo would explain.

 

He turned the last corner and lit up in a relieved smile, as he spotted Gandalf next to a gigantic eagle.

 

_The two greeted each other, and after Bilbo had bowed and introduced himself to the mighty eagle king, they took off._

_The journey to the mountain was far from as short as Bilbo had expected it. He had gotten to ride his own eagle, and instead of worrying about the things that were about to happen, he tried to focus on the landscape underneath them._

_They had had a few breaks during the trip, most of them being water breaks and then also a few where they rested properly, and got some food._

_Around 14 hours later they arrived._

 

Bilbo dismounted the eagle and now stood by the entrance to the mountain. Bilbo felt uneasy as he stood there, and he automatically reached his hand into his pocket to fiddle with the ring.

Soon Gandalf was by his side and the wizard put a hand on his shoulder, making Bilbo flinch slightly before he looked up at the wizard. The two exchanged small smiles before they walked into the mountain.

 

The heat from the mountain, or as Bilbo had already guessed, volcano, was already quite pressing at the entrance, and as they moved further inside the sweat began to drip from Bilbos forehead.

They were walking on a broad stone bridge. Carved from the volcano, it reached out into the hollow room, reaching in over the hot lava.

Bilbo paused and looked behind him and to Gandalf, who had stopped a few steps ago.

The wizard looked worried but smiled reassuringly at Bilbo. He then gestured for the Hobbit to continue.

 

_To be continued!_

 

**_And back to the present._ **

 

“Tauriel!”

Kili almost ran towards the red haired elf, waving a hand at her, a big smile on his face.

Tauriel was what you can call his idol, but no doubt also Kili’s friend. He loved spending time with the female elf, and the hunting trips the two of them had had together since they met each other had been some of the greatest the young prince had ever been on. A detail he kept from Thorin and his brother, he wouldn’t risk the two of them getting jealous.

 

Tauriel turned to Kili and smiled brightly at him.

The two shared a hug.

“How have you been Kili?”

 

Kili had his one hand on his swollen stomach and the other rested at his hip. The dwarf prince was still smiling from one ear to another, and had it not been for Tauriel knowing Kili, she would have been afraid that he would burst out laughing at any moment.

“Fine, though quite hungry and my back is protesting against all the extra weight.”

Tauriel noticed the short and slightly tense “Fine”, she would have to ask him about that, but judging by the look he had sent Fili, who stood by his side, she would have to wait until she could get him alone.

She chuckled slightly.

“Yes well that’s to be expected, now that there’s only 10 weeks until the baby arrives.”

Kili nodded, and before he said anything else he noticed the two dwarfs coming up from behind him. He turned around, already knowing who it was, and gave Ori and Dwalin a big smile.

More hugs were exchanged, and this time Bard joined in.

 

_The group talked about how everyone was doing, and just before they began moving to the healing rooms, they were all interrupted by an overly happy Frerin._

 

Thorin sighed as he saw his son run, almost screaming with laughter, towards the group of familiar faces, the etiquette training clearly wasn’t paying off yet.

He held back the need to growl at the young dwobbit, correcting his son of his unroyal behaviour, Bilbo wanted to wait a few years before _“strapping their son down in the chains of royal responsibilities.”_ , as his Hobbit had put it.

_“Kids should be kids.”_ Thorin did to some extend agree on that, though it was also difficult since he himself had been taught how to act since he was a dwarfling, barely even able to speak.

 

_Thorin and Bilbo had now joined the group. Bard and Tauriel bowed to Thorin and Bilbo, king and consort under the mountain, and they then all walked to the healing rooms._

_Dori, Nori and Oin joined them at the healing rooms, and they could begin. Kili wanted to be the last one to be examined since he wanted to visit the kitchens first, and so Ori and Dwalin came with Tauriel to the healing room._

 

Bard, who had been talking to Thorin the whole way to the healing room, now ended his conversation with the dwarf king.

“Excuse me Thorin, I hope to have a moment of your nephews time before it’s their turn.”

He got a nod and got up from his seat, by one of the tables in the hall by the healing rooms.

He walked over to Fili, who was talking to Nori and Dori, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Can I speak with you Fili.”

The blond looked slightly worried at his words, and Bard couldn’t help but feel slightly amused, but he nodded and got up.

 

_The two walked away from the others._

 

Bard looked to the blond dwarf at his side, they had been walking for a short while and Bard decided to break the silence.

“So Fili.”

He got the young princes attention and continued.

“How has things been, for you and Kili?”

 

Fili had had a feeling he knew what was going to happen at the moment Bard had asked to speak with him. Bard was a father to three children, so he had been in the same situation Fili found himself in, though of cause it hadn’t been male pregnancy, but the situations could no doubt be compared.

Fili felt nervous. He hadn’t talked to anyone about their situation, and though he had been thinking about it, it didn’t feel right to talk about it. After all he wasn’t the pregnant one, so his problems didn’t matter.

“Oh well, it’s good.”

Bard was still looking at him, obviously waiting for him to continue.

Fili sighed.

“It’s not as easy as I might have expected.”

Bard nodded and Fili continued after another break, still not quite comfortable sharing.

“I really try to do things right, but.. it’s the smallest things and he’s either yelling at me or.. crying..”

Fili was rubbing his hands as he spoke.

Things really had been hard. Fili had never expected Kili to be the type to become as emotional as he had, and the first time he made his loved one cry Fili had been in a state of panic. And even though this, “moody period” so to say, was the second in Kilis pregnancy, Fili didn’t feel any more prepared for the turbulent ride. The first “period” had lasted for about 3 month and Fili prayed that this one wouldn’t be that long, especially since that would mean that Kili would be on knifes edge until the baby arrived.

 

“Have you talked to him?”

Fili looked to Bard, to some extend surprised about his words.

“Uhm.. No, I guess I haven’t..”

 

Bard stopped walking and turned to the worried soon to be father. He smiled, he had been through this 3 times, and even now he remembered how difficult it had been the first time around and how much he would have liked to have had someone to give him advise.

“I think you should try to talk about it. You’re going to be parents soon and that’s a scary thing, and also you really want to be on the best of terms at the time the baby arrives.”

 

_The two talked for a while longer. Bard shared some stories about the struggles his wife and him had been through, especially in their first pregnancy. He made Fili remember that the burden Kili was carrying, in terms of wanting to deliver a healthy child – be a good parent – and simply get through the birth procedure, could in many cases be the fuel to his mood swings._

_Bard was sure he left the blond dwarf prince with less tense shoulders and a hopeful look in his eyes._

_Now it was time to talk to the older warrior._

 

Dwalin, who had just come out from the healing room where Tauriel had asked for a moment of his ones time, found himself being asked for the exact same thing from Bard.

 

The two had walked away from the others, but instead of walking whilst talking, they seated themselves by a table in the dining hall.

Dwalin eyed Bard suspiciously. The human hadn’t said anything yet, and Dwalin had no idea why he wanted to talk to him.

“So?”

He hurried the bowman.

 

Bard smiled at Dwalins expressions, it seemed the dwarf warrior was trying to figure out why he wanted to talk to him. He kept silent for just a while longer just to see the funny annoyed expression deepen on the dwarf.

“How have you been?”

Dwalin frowned, confused, and straightened himself as he thought about leaving.

Bard continued.

“How are you and Ori? How has the pregnancy been?”

 

Now Dwalin understood and his shoulders fell slightly again.

He huffed.

“Fine.”

 

They sat in silence until Bard understood that that would be all from the warrior unless he tried harder.

“Have you had any troubles with each other? You know a pregnancy really brings out all the good and the bad in a relationship. All the hormones really affect things, and feelings often ruin people.”

Dwalin raised an eyebrow as he fully understood what Bard was trying to get him to say. Thorin had, a few weeks ago, asked the same things, he had just been 1000 times more awkward.

Dwalin sighed.

“Things are fine. Ori cries, but it usually passes. A good book can always lighten his mood.”

He looked at Bard who was smiling carefully whilst listening.

“Don’t fear Bard. My mother raised me to take good care of my one, and I will in every way I can. Even if it means reading to him in the middle of the night, or comforting him when he needs it the most.”

Dwalin stood up as he had finished talking, he gave Bard a nod and left.

 

_After Tauriel was done talking to and examining Ori, it was Kili and Filis turn._

_Everything looked great with both Ori and Kilis babies, and soon Tauriel could begin discussing things with Oin and Dori. They had both agreed to be present at both births, and therefore Tauriel needed to explain a few things to them._

_They came up with a plan for what to do if any of the boys began earlier. And then they also, with the help from Thorin and Bilbo, agreed upon a time where the elven king Thranduil and also lord Elrond would arrive, they both wanted to help with the births._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off! I know using the eagles like this will to some/most Tolkien fans be out of the question, but this is a fix-it fic and having a pregnant Bilbo walking to Mordor is out of the question. So please just enjoy the story and accept my solution to get a happy ending.:)
> 
> And then  
> Just a little detail now that I have Tauriel in the story and all. Oh and Spoiler alert, I think maybe! xD  
> Tauriel and Kili never had the romantic/weird moments quite like they have in the movie, in this version/my version, Kili has never had any sort romantic of feelings towards her, only admiration, idolizing, curiosity and friendship.:)  
> They did meet like in the movie, they did talk, she did save him and all, but no form of love confession and such.:)
> 
> You might have noticed that the past part, about the ring and all, is to be continued. Actually that wasn't the plan to begin with, but as I wrote it became longer and more ideas began to form, so that part will continue into the next and most likely also other chapters.:)
> 
> Also, If any of you have any requests, mostly regarding the pregnancies, please just write and I’ll see what I can do.:) It would also be nice to just get some more ideas for the future chapters.:)


	3. The Ring Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ring was his! He had found it, kept it safe and hidden. Why shouldn't he get to keep it!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. XD  
> So for the past 9 month I've actually been living and working in Canada on a dairy farm! So I've tried to write, tried to continue but it was simply impossible, sorry about that.  
> Now I'm back home in Denmark and I'll be having some more time for writing again.! YAY.! x3
> 
> So sorry to all that have been waiting, here's the continuation of the middle part about the ring in chapter two.

Bilbo swallowed hard.

He was standing in the middle of a volcano, the heat from the slowly flowing lava at the bottom made every breath difficult, and he was sweating to the extent that his clothes were wet and clinging to his body. The ledge he was standing on varied in thickness and Bilbo was standing at the tip only inches from the end, a small tumble or push and he would fall to his death.

But Bilbo’s focus was elsewhere - looking down at his own closed fist.

He clenched slightly before opening his hand, fixing his eyes on the gold ring in his palm.

 

It felt as though a heavy shadow was lurking around him, and he felt his mind get foggy, feelings of hate and jealousy filling his mind.

This ring was his! He had found it, kept it safe and hidden. Why shouldn't he get to keep it!?

 

He clenched his hand around the ring once more as a small laugh and crooked smile spread on his lips.

 

The ring _was his_!

 

He looked to the golden ring he was now holding between two fingers.

 

It would be so easy. Just slide the ring on his finger, become invisible and he.. he could sneak past Gandalf. Run. It would just be them..

Him and Precious…

 

Familiar images suddenly flashed through his mind. The darkness, Gollum, the quest..

The familiar faces of the company now begun filling his mind, negative feelings beginning to evaporate.

The many heart-warming smiles Thorin always gave him when their eyes met, loving and lingering looks the dwarf king sent his way whenever they were apart but still in the same room. The warm embrace when Bilbo fell asleep in his arms, Thorin’s hand resting on his not yet swollen stomach, and the passionate kisses they shared when they were alone.

Then Kili’s bright smile, a smile that could almost always get the young prince out of trouble. Fili and the adoring looks he sent his brother whenever he thought no one was looking, and the blush when he saw Bilbo smirking at him.

The strong Dwalin put in place by a short look from the courageous scribe, Ori. Bofur’s contagious laugh as one of his own jokes sent him falling off the bench, rolling around on the floor.

The whole company gathered by the long table, laughing and sharing stories.

_The perfect family to raise a child with._

 

A small smile formed on the Hobbits lips as the memories drew in the positive feelings.

Still having his eyes fixed on the ring he clenched his fist around it again, looked to the lava underneath him and held out his hand.

After only a little moment of hesitation he opened his hand, once again, and the ring fell.

 

His eyes followed the golden jewellery as it fell towards the lava, a part of him screamed to jump in after it whilst he also felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

He had done the right thing. Even though he still seemed to have strong feelings towards the ring he knew that, had he not done this it would have destroyed him in the long run. And also the thought of it ever getting into the wrong hands.. it would have been disastrous.

 

As the ring merged with the lava Bilbo was suddenly shaken out of his line of thought, as the mountain actually began to shake.

He quickly steadied himself, so as to not fall over the edge, and then looked back towards Gandalf.

The wizard, looking just as worried and shocked as Bilbo, gripped his staff tightly.

“I do believe we need to exit before..”

His words were interrupted by another large shake and the sound of a deep rumble. Suddenly the lava had begun to rise from the bottom of the volcano.

 

Luckily Bilbo was already at the wizard’s side as the ledge crumbled, and the two quickly found their way out.

 

_They reached the eagles just in time as they had been about to take off, fearing for their own safety._

_As they flew back over the dark lands of Mordor they watched in awe as a shockwave came from the erupting volcano. The ground crumbled and fell as though it had been hollow underneath, swallowing everything, looking as though the earth was ridding Middle Earth of the dark powers._

_Gandalf knew full well what this meant and he couldn’t help but sigh with relief. The future now once again looked bright for Middle earth._

_They kept flying for a while, no words exchanged, until they reached a small lake._

_Gandalf, after having been asked, told Bilbo about why things had happened the way they did back in Mordor. The wizard also praised the hobbit for his courage, his decision to let go of the ring._

_After a good rest they got back on the eagles and began the long journey back to the lonely Mountain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Thank you to all the feedback! I'm happy to know people are actually reading my story. x3


End file.
